Ten Cents the Tugboat 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Trailer
Here is a trailer for Ten Cents the Dragon 1 (PlayStation 1) by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Spyro the Dragon - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *Gray Dragon (Astor) - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Blue Dragon (Lindar) - Mad Jack (Mad Jack The Pirate) *Nestor - Bottles (Banjo Kazooie) *Delbin - King Harold (Shrek) *Tomas - Grandpa Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Argus - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) *Gnasty Gnorc - Bluenose (TUGS) *Scarecrow form - Flash Dashing (Mad Jack The Pirate) *Toasty sheep Form - Phillip (Wallace and Gromit) *Dr. Shemp - King Koopa (Super Mario Bros) *Blowhord - Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam) *Metalhead - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Jacques - Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Gildas - Brock (Pokemon) *Gavin - Knuckles (Sonic) *Alban - Puss in Boots (Shrek) *Oswin - Dr. Doppler (Treasure Planet) *Darius - Tiger (An American Tail) *Nils - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Devlin - Phil (Hercules) *Alvar - Napoleon (The Aristocats) *Thor - George (The Aristocats) *Nevin - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Titan - Peter Perfect (Wacky Races) *Magnus - Slag Brother 1 (Wacky Races) *Gunnar - Slag Brother 2 (Wacky Races) *Conan - Big Gruesome (Wacky Races) *Boris - Little Gruesome (Wacky Races) *Ivor - Professor Pat Pending (Wacky Races) *Maximos - Red Max (Wacky Races) *Enzo - Sergeant Blast (Wacky Races) *Halvor - Private Meekly (Wacky Races) *Marco - Lazy Luke (Wacky Races) *Ulric - Blubber Bear (Wacky Races) *Todor - Peter Perfect (Wacky Races) *Andor - Rufus Ruffcut (Wacky Races) *Asher - Sawtooth (Wacky Races) *Ragnar - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Trondo - Clayton (Theodore Tugboat) *Eldrid - Clyde (Wacky Races) *Kelvin - Danny *Zander - Kurby (Wacky Races) *Zane - Mac (Wacky Races) *Cyrus - Ring-A-Ding (Wacky Races) *Ajax - Rug Bug Benny (Wacky Races) *Cedric - Willy (Wacky Races) *Jarvis - Officer Gunther Toody (Hong Kong Phooey) *Hexus - Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Lucas - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Altair - Hamm (Toy Story) *Bruno - Rex (Toy Story) *Cleetus - Hercules (TUGS) *Claude - Dinky (The Fox and the Hound) *Cyprin - Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) *Bubba - Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Zeke - Boomer (TUGS) *Damon - Lost Boy 1 (Peter Pan) *Rosco - Lost Boy 2 (Peter Pan) *Isaak - Lost Boy 3 (Peter Pan) *Jed - Lost Boy 4 (Peter Pan) *Lyle - Lost Boy 5 (Peter Pan) *Sadiki - Lost Boy 6 (Peter Pan) *Lateef - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Zikomo - Shun Gon the Chinese (Siamese) Cat (The Aristocats) *Mazi - Hit Cat the English Cat (The Aristocats) *Kasiya - Peppo the Italian Cat (The Aristocats) *Azizi - Billy Boss the Russian Cat (The Aristocats) *Bakari - Danny (101 Dalmatians) *Apara - Collie (101 Dalmatians) *Obasi - Towser (101 Dalmatians) *Baruti - Labrador (101 Dalmatians) *Mudada - Colonel (101 Dalmatians) *Useni - Captain (101 Dalmatians) *Kosoko - Sgt Tibbs (101 Dalmatians) *Lutalo - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Copano - Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) *Unika - King Gobbo (Croc) *Revilo - King Kikurian (Croc) *Tomas - Brunswick (Theodore Tugobat) *Cosmos - Mighty Moe (TUGS) *and more Transcript *Narrator: From Julian Bernardino Pictures... This is the story of a smart tugboat named Agent Ten Cents. He journeys across enchanting worlds to rescue other dragons from the spells of Master Bluenose. When he battles Bluenose and his minions, Ten Cents brings peace back to the land. Ten Cents Mania sweeps the country and everyone lives happily ever after. *Sheep: Not! That nasty tugboat defeated many of my sheep friends. *Ten Cents: Cool. *Narrator: Ten Cents the Dragon 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Rated E For Everyone. Coming Soon To A Gaming Platform Near You. Three Preview Clips Now Playing. Check Local Listings For Theaters In Your Area. *Announcer: PlayStation. Category:Julian Bernardino